Isn't it Strange
by Darknessed
Summary: Riku and Sora are best friends the best you can find. They've grown up together over the years. Bot now things are changing feelings are changing. Are they closer than they thought, or is it just teenage hormnes? RxS, Minor s ai.
1. Blossoming

**Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, but now I will. Sorry for the huge delay. I'm adding chapter songs now. My e-mail's in my info page, e-mail me if you want the song. R&R. **_7/8/05_

_xxxxxxxxxx - Main Character Change_

_---------- - Scene change_

**Chapter Song: Blue and Yellow - The Used**

**Isn't it strange** **- Chapter one: Blossoming**

----------

I had ended up searching out the brunette out of sheer boredom. It had been so long since I spent time with him. Yes, an hour was long for me… But even though I searched him out, I couldn't seem to find him. Where was he?

Was I lonely? Maybe. Sure, I could've gone and spent time with the other four inhabitants on the island-- Selphie, Tidus, Kairi and Wakka-- but I didn't want them like I wanted Sora.

The island wasn't that small… Where could he have gotten to? Maybe he was up in a tree? That was unlikely… Unless it was the paopu tree down on _my island._ Yeah, that's right. I claimed it. That's where I go to clear my mind. It's the island away from the island… My utopia.

Well, I didn't check there, so maybe that's where he was off to. I shoved my hands into my pockets and turned to the left, wandering over in that direction.

What had I been doing all day? I felt tired… My hands maybe even had a bit of dirt on it. What was weird is that I couldn't remember… Oh well, must've not been important…

My thoughts were washed away as I spotted the mess of brown spikes. I should've known he would be there. Picking up my pace, I walked over to him, smiling lightly. How come every time I was near the boy I got this really strange feeling? It was a good feeling, mind you… I loved it.

"Hey Sora." I called out and put my hands on his shoulders. Even when I touched him that weird, yet wonderful feeling grew…

His head turned and those beautiful blue eyes peered up at me. His smile made me feel warm. "Hey Riku!" He called out happily. Such a happy boy… "Where have you been? I was looking for you."

Funny thing. "I was looking for you too." I replied, my smile widening at his words. Such a sweet, wonderful boy… "Where have _you_ been?" I asked.

"Around." He replied and fidgeted. I knew something was up.

"Around where…?" I raised a silver brow and just stared at him. He stared back. I always won with these things, because he quickly looked away.

"Nowhere." He tried to sound innocent, but he couldn't fool me… Not if I didn't want to be fooled, at least. Today, I was. I was too lost in those lovely eyes.

"Alright… Anyway," I pushed him over on the thick tree, which he scooted to give me room without protesting, before sitting down and gazing up at the sky. Even though sky and Sora meant the same thing, and they were both beautiful, Sora was more interesting.

And beautiful.

"We found each other now." I continued and glanced back down to Sora, smile still in play. I could stare at him through eternity if I didn't need to eat and sleep once in a while. "So what're we going to do…?"

"I was thinking about just relaxing by the shore… Or here if you want, whatever you prefer." He was thinking about my feelings… I loved that. He was thinking about _me_… About what _I_ wanted…

"I don't mind." I repeated truthfully, because then I was thinking about what _he_ wanted. He was leaning towards the shore, and I knew by the end of the night he'd talk me into swimming with him. "Shore is great with me too. So is just sitting here… As long as I'm with you." The last words came out a whisper, and by the look on Sora's face he hadn't heard it properly. He didn't ask about it, however.

"Alright, shore it is then." His smile grew as he jumped off of the tree and looked back at me. He was waiting for me.

I jumped off after him and shoved a hand in my pocket before following him. I had to let my hair fall over my eyes to keep from staring at him.

He kicked off those large, yellow shoes of his and stuck his feet in the damp sand. It was weird, his feet were so small yet those shoes made them look like clown's feet… It was cute in a way.

I followed suite to him and kicked off my own blue and white ones. Those were the same size as my feet, unlike Sora's. I stayed away from the wet sand and just watched him… I could watch him all day.

I was snapped out of my staring by Sora's voice. "Come on Riku, don't just stand there!"

I shook my head and chuckled. I knew it. I wandered to his side, making a face as the cold water touched my feet. I looked back at Sora, only to find him removing his clothes. He wanted to swim.

He threw the clothes onto the shore, now standing only in those grey and blue striped boxers he wore. God, he was beautiful… He must've thought that about a hundred times just that day.

Sora gave me a puzzled look and just crossed his arms. Was he expecting me to do the same? "We're swimming." Sora said in a rather demanding voice. Rarely was he demanding. He poked me in the chest, and before I even knew it he was pulling off my shirt.

My eyes widened a little but I let him have his way. My shirt was off in no time. His hands soon turned to my pants, but I swatted them away and took them off myself. Who knew what Sora was planning…

"We're swimming." Sora repeated and grinned at me before running into the water and diving in.

I followed like a good puppy, but kept my head above the water. It's still swimming, even if you don't go under. I watched the blue-eyed beauty swim around for a bit and smiled a bit more. It was for about five minutes that he was swimming before he swam over to me and just laid his head on my chest. I watched him-- a little confused. He hadn't done this before.

"What's up Sora?" I asked quietly and ran a hand through his hair. He was acting a bit strange… He wasn't usually demanding, or so forward with me that he'd take my shirt off… and now he had his head on my chest. Not that I wasn't liking all this, mind you…

"Nothing… Just thinking." He replied quietly. His eyes were closed. "Riku… Do you believe the legend about the paopu fruit?"

Now this was a little stranger. He always told me he never believed all that mumbo jumbo Selphie said, but now… It looked like he did. I believed it too, I guess. It was a nice legend to think about sometime. "Yeah, I guess so… Why?"

"Who would you share it with if it was true?"

The questions were a little weird, I had to admit, but… Well, that didn't matter. I was liking them. "Well… I spend the majority of my time with you… and you are my very best friend… So, you." Maybe I sounded a little uncertain, because that didn't seem to satisfy him.

He turned around to face me and blinked, staring into my eyes. I loved staring back into his. He leaned up a bit, studied me, then smiled. "Me too." He whispered quietly. He seemed to pause, like he was going to say something else, but didn't. And instead…

My heart leapt…

He kissed me.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

**Whoo. Chapter 2, Yay. This is now through Sora's eyes rather than through Riku's. Same thing going on, just different thoughts. Enjoy! R&R. **_8/8/05_

_xxxxxxxxxx - Main Character Change_

_---------- - Scene change_

**Chapter Song: Blue and Yellow - The Used**

**Isn't it strange** **- Chapter two: Behind Blue Eyes**

----------

I had been helping out Kairi for a while. I don't know why, but I just did. Truthfully, I don't like her all that much… Well, as a friend I do. I think she likes me in another way, though. She brought up the subject once or twice…

Sighing, I made my way over to Riku's little island. Oh, he wasn't there… He was usually always there. I glanced over to the bent-over tree and eyed it for a moment. Hm, the famous Paopu tree… I pulled one of the star-shaped fruits off of the tree and examined it. It was a beautiful fruit. I hadn't tried one before, but it looked juicy. I held it upto the sunlight and examined the insides. Yep, definitely looked juicy.

After a while I tossed it into the water and watched it as it floated slowly back to the surface. I didn't think that it could float, but it did. Why was I thinking about that stuff anyway? Was I really that bored without Riku? Where was he anyway…?

I eventually sat down on the Paopu tree and just gazed out at the water. So clear, so beautiful… I spotted a few fish swimming around and grinned. Although… That still didn't solve my 'boredness'.

My gaze continued to wander, landing upon the simplest of things and staying there. Such as a leaf, a blade of grass, a nest… Silly things like that. They held my interest only for a few moments, though.

I eventually ended up peering up at the clouds, making out different shapes. I swear I spotted Riku's head in the mess of white fluff for a second…

"Hey Sora." I jumped a little and peered behind me. It was Riku. I smiled and shivered a little as I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey Riku!" I called out happily. God, was I ever glad to see him. "Where have you been? I was looking for you." Okay, maybe I wasn't exactly searching the island, but I was looking for him before I came onto his little utopia…

"I was looking for you too." Riku replied and his smile widened. I couldn't help but stare. He was just… handsome. "Where have _you_ been?"

I blinked. Should I tell him that I was with Kairi? I mean, Riku… _really_ didn't like her. He told me that he didn't. "Around." I replied and fidgeted. By the look on his face, I figured that he knew I was hiding something.

"Around where…?" He asked and lifted a silver brow and just stared at me. I stared back. Damn him, I had to look away or my blush would've been out… Can't let that happen.

"Nowhere." I tried my best to be innocent. Would he buy it? It was hard to fool Riku…

"Alright… Anyway," It appeared as if I did fool him. I secretly smiled at this. He pushed me over, probably so he could sit, and I moved without protests. "We found each other now." He continued and glanced down at me, still smiling. Such a handsome smile he has… "So what're we going to do…?"

I thought for a moment. What would he like…? "I was thinking about just relaxing by the shore… Or here if you want, whatever you prefer." I wanted to go swimming. The water looked relatively cool, and that was wonderful… Especially if Riku joined.

"I don't mind." He said and I smiled up at him. "Shore is great with me too. So is just sitting here… As long as I'm with you." I squinted. What were those last words? I was sure I didn't hear it properly…

I shrugged it off. "Alright, shore it is then." My smile grew as I jumped off the tree and turned to Riku, waiting for him to follow.

He jumped off a second after me and shoved his gloved hands into his pockets. I swear I saw him staring at me from under his silver bangs.

When we reached the shore, I kicked off my shoes. I could still feel his eyes on me, and that made me smile a bit more. Why was he watching me so much? I stuck my feet in the damp sand and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Riku kick off his shoes and just stand there. He was still watching me.

"Come on Riku, don't just stand there!" He shook his head and chuckled, making his way to my side. I grinned as he made a face. The water wasn't that cold…

I eventually started to remove my clothes. I wanted to swim! I didn't have my swimming bottoms with me, but boxers alone would be just fine. I had lots of those. After tossing my red jumper and sweater over to the shore I glanced over at Riku, who was _still staring._ I gave him a puzzled look and crossed my arms. He knew what I wanted, but he wasn't moving.

"We're swimming." I said in a rather demanding voice that surprised even me. A small grin appeared on my face before I poked him once in the stomach, then lifted his shirt. I was going to get what I wanted.

Without a protest, Riku lifted his arms and allowed the removal of the shirt. I tossed it onto the shore, then moved to his pants. I chuckled to myself as he swatted my hands away and removed them himself. So picky.

"We're swimming." I repeated and grinned before running into the water and diving in. My thoughts swarmed my head.

Riku followed me in after tossing his pants onto the shore, but unlike me he kept his head above the water. How my hair remained spiked even after it was drenched was a mystery to us all, including me.

I swam around for about five minutes, thinking before swimming to Riku. Eyeing him for a moment, I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. He seemed a bit surprised at that.

"What's up Sora?" He asked and ran a hand through my wet hair. I would've purred if I could.

"Nothing… Just thinking." I replied quietly. My eyes were closed. "Riku… Do you believe the legend about the paopu fruit?"

He seemed a little taken back from that. "Yeah, I guess so… Why?"

"Who would you share it with if it was true?" I was hoping he'd say me… I mean, who else would he share it with, Wakka? Heh…

"Well… I spend the majority of my time with you… and you are my very best friend… So, you." He replied quietly.

My heart flipped around happily. I turned around to face him and stared into his eyes. Would I regret what I was about to do? I leaned up a bit, studied him, then smiled. "Me too." I whispered. I paused, about to ask for permission, but then…

What the heck…

I kissed him.


End file.
